1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing a plurality of operating modes, in a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) TAG having an RFID tag function, and in an interrogator for performing a communication with the RFID tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) technology, various technologies are applied to an RFID system. Here, the RFID system may include an RFID tag, and an interrogator that communicates with the RFID tag. For example, the interrogator may include an RFID reader.
In particular, according to an increase in importance of security awareness, a necessity to provide a security function in the RFID system among various technologies has been proposed.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that may provide a security function, in the communication between the RFID tag and the interrogator.
Furthermore, there is a desire for a technology that may support both an existing RFID tag function and the security function.